Tinkerbell and the Lord of Winter's Secret
by 13bookworm
Summary: What if Lord Milori saw Tink when she went to the winter woods? His first thought is to take her to Queen Clarion, but what will happen when they see each other after so many years! Tink might just find out about a horrifying Lord Milori has?


Tink couldn't believe she did it. She managed to smuggle herself into the Winter Woods. This was insane, but everything was so beautiful and interesting. The snow was shining brightly. and the trees were covered in it. Where are all the fairies though? It was just trees and they went on for miles. Nothing, but trees and snow. Yet, it was one of the most beautiful things Tink had ever see .

The formation of owls continued flying on towards the mountains and a small opening started coming into view, a really small opening, and the owls were flying straight at it. Think didn't think that they all could fit through there. A robin maybe, a fairy definitely, but probably not an owl. The mountain was growing closer and closer and Tink shut her eyes tight ready to hit the wall, but she didn't. She opened her eyes to see an even more beautiful forest.

Suddenly a sparrowman came flying up towards the owls and starting talking to them and slowly made his way to Tink's owl. She ducked and held her breath, hoping somehow that would make a difference. The sparrowman seemed to be talking to this owl much longer than he did with the others. "Come on, you did it yesterday."

Then the owl jerked downward,causing Tink to shoot to the opposite end of the basket. The basket then opened, but Tink held on tight. Though her bag, that could not hold on to anything. So she leaped to the other side and grabbed it. She then quickly closed the basket once more, but it was too late and the bird skimmed a tree, causing him to drop the basket. It went sliding across a frozen pond and knocked over other baskets as well in the process.

Tink sat up and gathered her things as she put them back into the bag. The book, it was missing! She glanced over to see it a few feet away from the basket. Tink was about to grab the book when a huge shadow faded over her. A significantly larger owl was just landing at the other side of the pond and a sparrowman leaped off. He spoke to the recently gathering fairies, though Tink didn't understand what he was saying. Her attention was back on the book as she tried reaching for it again. It was just within her grasp when it started sliding across the ice and she almost jumped after it.

The book bumped into the tall sparrowman's foot, "Oh! Now that is odd. It must have been left in the basket by accident, by one of those tinker fairies. Must have been why the basket was faulty."

"Hey!" The winter fairies all looked to see a tinker approaching them. "That basket was not faulty! We spend days making these baskets perfect! Who are you to say that our baskets are faulty?"

The fairies all let out gasps, "A warm fairy!"

"I am the Lord of Winter, and who are you?"

"Oh no!" She had no idea it was him. "I am, leaving!" Tink grabbed the book from his hands and started running.

"Sled, help get the baskets back in order, I'll be back." Milori leaped back onto his owl and the owl flew off.

"What was a warm fairy doing on the North side of the mountain?" several fairies asked.

"I have no idea," Sled answered.

Tink was running aimlessly through the forest and she past dozens of fairies who stared at her as she passed by. "Sorry!" Eventually she came upon large doors in the side of a mountain. Tink quickly ran inside and slid into a pile of books. "Woah, what are all these books?"

"Keeper! Keeper!" a voice echoed.

"Yes…What?"

"The most amazing thing happened! You'll never believe it." A winter fairy appeared zipping around excitedly.

"Okay, I'm coming. I'm coming." A stout sparrowman with a white mustache came into view.

"I've never felt anything like it! My friends didn't believe me, but how could they because it's so…"

"Slow down. I can only listen so fast." Think slowly took off her coat to see her wings glowing.

"Yesterday, at the border, my wings. They actually... They lit up.

It's happening again!"

"Oh… Well, I'll be a yeti's uncle. In all my years." The two were now staring over at Tink.

"Your wings. They're sparkling."

"Like yours."

"I've written about the sparkling, but I've never seen the sparkling with my own peepers!"

"Wow!"

"Oh, uh, follow me," the Keeper guided them into a huge chamber, "Now, step your footsies on the snowflake." They did so and it started floating in the air, "Just put your wings into the light."

Images appeared before the two fairies of a baby laughing and seeds. The seeds raced on to Neverland and one of them darted for the tree, but the other was gown in a different direction. It traveled to the Winter Woods and beyond the North Mountain. Then it flipped through a fall of pixie dust. Then the two seeds appeared side by side and two fairies appeared, "Hello?"

"Two fairies born of the same laugh,"

Tink said.

"So that means…" they both said.

"You're my…"

"So we're…"

"…sisters."

"Yes! And your wings are identical," the Keeper explained, "That is why they sparkle."

The two fairies put their wings together and a bright light emanated, frightening the both of them, "Jingles!"

"Ah... Oh, boy. Maybe you shouldn't do that," the Keeper said.

"Um, I'm Tinker Bell."

"I'm Periwinkle."

"So you must have been at the border?"

"Yeah. I was hoping to see the animals cross."

"I guess I didn't see you."

"Me either." Peri suddenly let out a gasp.

"What?" Think asked.

Peri took out two puff balls, matching Tink's. "I usually just wear them at home."

"Wow."

"Hello, Keeper?" a voice called out from below.

"Jumping Yetis, it's Lord Milori!" the Keeper cried.

"Oh, no!" Tink gasped.

"What?'

"I kind of, may have, publicly insulted him in front of a bunch of winter fairies."

"Tink!"

"I didn't know who he was!"

"Don't worry, I can handle this," the Keeper assured. "Howdy, Lord Milori."

"Have you seen a tinker fairy?"

"No, that's a bit odd to ask."

"I saw her come in here, you're lying. Tinker fairy! Come out, come out, where ever you are!"

Tink slowly descended to the ground. "Tink!" Peri whispered.

"Put on your coat!" Milori ordered. Peri handed her her coat.

"Lord Milori, ah, she didn't know any better, she's just a young fairy," the Keeper defended.

"That doesn't change the law!"

"Wait, what did she do?" Peri asked.

"Periwinkle, don't," the Keeper pulled her back.

Milori started to escort Tink out of the library. "Dewey, do something!" Peri begged.

"I can't."

"Well, where is he taking her?"

"To Queen Clarion."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter: Queen Clarion learns of Tink's crossing, but she'll also see a sparrowman she hasn't seen in years.<strong>


End file.
